Blood And Brothers
by TheWolfWithinMe
Summary: A hunt goes wrong and Dean gets bitten by a werewolf. He knows he needs to be destroyed before he hurts anyone, and there's only one person he wants to do it, Sam. But can his little brother kill the most important person in his life? Or will he go against everything he and his family have stood for in order to save Dean? Set during season one and two.


Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot idea.

Blood and Brothers - Chapter One

The hunt had gone terribly, and by Dean's standards, that was saying something. As he traipsed through the back streets of Atlanta, his shirt flecked in fresh blood, he silently argued with himself about how to tell Sam the news. He could see the Impala up ahead, his brother's bright eyes scanning the immediate area from inside, trying to see through the inky darkness surrounding him. His head swung around as Dean stepped under a street light, the dull orange glow lightning up his features and probably making him look a lot worse than he actually felt. _Thank god he can't see under my clothes, _Dean thought to himself, slowly moving towards the car, one hand subconsciously tugging at the left sleeve of his jacket, _he wouldn't be looking so relieved if he could._

Pulling open the car door, he slid in behind the wheel, his eyes fixed firmly ahead of him. He need a shower, desperately, and perhaps a time machine too, so that he could go back in time and not _fuck up_ again.

_'_Dean?'

His brother's voice tugged him from his self pity party and he turned to face the younger Winchester with a forced smile, his left arm beginning to twitch. It was starting, in more ways than one, and the thought made him grimace.

'Yeah?'

He hoped he sounded normal, he _needed _to sound normal, otherwise Sam would know, and Sam knowing that he screwed up so badly... Well, it would just be an embarrassment.

'Did you get him?'

Dean shook his head, not trusting himself to speak again. The 'him' in question was a werewolf. A simple creature to kill and one the Winchesters had dealt with many times in the past. So why had it gone so wrong this time? Dean shifted in his seat and sighed, he could feel his brother's gaze boring into him and it didn't help calm his mood one bit.

'Why? What happened?'

_I got bit, that's what happened, _Dean thought bitterly, though he didn't say it out loud. 'He got away.' He said instead, shoving the Impala's keys into the ignition and twisting them. The car purred to life, almost as though it was trying to soothe him, something that wasn't going to happen tonight. Even his most precious possession couldn't make Dean feel any better right now, nothing could. He made a mistake, a critical mistake, and now he was paying for it.

Sam pushed the look of disappointment away and gripped Dean's shoulder, attempting to reassure him and completely misreading why Dean was so tense in the first place. 'We'll get him, dude. We have tomorrow and the day after that, it's no problem.'

Dean simply nodded, putting the car into drive and slowly pulling away from the curb. The wound on his arm started tingling and it took all of his inner strength to not scratch at it. _Can't let Sam know, can't let Sam know. _He chanted silently to himself as he drove, following the mostly deserted road back to their motel. Atlanta was dead at this time of night and the only people Dean and Sam encountered were the stray drunks, slowly stumbling their way up the street towards the next open bar, obviously needing their alcoholic fix more than their health.

'Are you okay?' The worry was clear in Sam's voice and Dean hated it. His little brother had lost so much in his life, and now he was going to lose even more. He may even have to be the one to do the deed, because Dean didn't trust anyone else half as much as he trusted his brother.

'I'm just -' He paused, inwardly choosing how best to answer. 'Tired. I'm just tired.'

Sam nodded but kept his gaze on his brother, two little frown lines creasing onto his forehead. 'If you're sure...'

Gripping the wheel tightly with both hands, Dean didn't say anything else until they reached the motel, the shabby little building popping up out of the darkness a few minutes later, its appearance giving the older Winchester a mixture of dread and relief deep within his stomach.

A sharp pain suddenly shot through his body and he let out a helpless groan before he could even think about stopping it, his unbitten arm quickly wrapping around his waist. The pain moved from his abdomen to his legs and then down to his toes, a strange tingling sensation being left behind at each area, a warning to Dean that the first shift was getting close.

'Are you _sure _you're alright?' Sam's eyes flicked from his brother, to the road and then back again, concern clearly written in the dark pupils. 'What happened back there?'

Dean shook his head, turning the Impala into their designated parking space and killing the engine, silence slowly filling the car around him. He needed to tell Sam, and he needed to do it _now, _but he couldn't. How could he tell his brother that he was the new monster? That he has become the thing they were hunting? The mere thought of it scared him.

'I need... Pie.' He muttered, shoving open the door and climbing out, his body quickly stiffening as he got his first intake of night air. It smelt different tonight. Richer. More defined. He could pick up on the faint traces of leftover takeaways coming from their room, mixed in with Sam's aftershave. As well as that, he could smell shampoo from the room beside theirs. A light strawberry scented cloud wafted towards him and he inhaled deeply to absorb it all.

'Dean! What are you _doing?'_

Sam was hovering by their motel room door, impatiently shifting from one foot to the other. 'Open the door. I need a piss.'

'Thanks for sharing that, Sammy.' Dean replied, fishing the keys from his pocket and tossing them across to his brother. His stomach churned again and he eyed the open room ahead of him, discreetly thinking that it looked more like a trap than a safe place. Fighting back this new instinct to run away into the night, he locked the Impala and followed Sam inside, dropping down onto one of the beds. As soon as Sam opened the bathroom door, he would tell him. It was either that or turning into a monster in front of him, and Dean didn't think much of that idea at all.

The door clicked open and his brother reappeared, drying his wet hands on his jeans. 'So, are you going to tell me what's going on with you?'

'I go-Ahhhh!' The same pain shot through him for a second time, bringing along a bitch of a fever with it this time around. Dean's whole body felt as though it was on fire and he grunted in agony, promptly dropping to the floor on all fours. He heard his brother rush across the room and crouch down beside him, one palm lightly grasping his shoulder.

'Dean! Tell me.' A hint of desperation flooded into Sam's voice and he looked as though he was mentally refraining himself from shaking the truth out of his older brother.

'I got - Ow - I got bit.'

All color drained from Sam's face and his hand dropped away from Dean's shoulder, eyes wide in horror as he finally realized what was happening.

'No...'


End file.
